The Joker's Doll
by I'veGoneMad
Summary: Who knew having dinner with the Joker could be normal...well almost normal. Full summary inside.


**Summary: Annabelle is stood up at a very expensive restaurant and is asked to leave to open the table when the Agent of Chaos intervenes.**

**Hey everyone! Here is my very first Batman fanfic. I hope you all enjoy and let me know if I should continue or not. Criticism is welcomed, as long it is constructive. Please let me know what you think. Read and Review. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

Annabelle looked down at her watch and sighed. She took the last sip of her water and brought the glass down on the table. Here she was at one of the most expensive restaurants waiting for what was supposed to be a date. She is dressed in a long, dark, purple dress that her sister had nearly shoved her into in hopes of impressing her date. The first one she has gone on since her last break up about a year ago. She even managed to tame her hair to sleek and straight while normally it was wild and wavy. She had put on a little make up that enhanced her green eyes. The dress flowed over her small figure and a pair of heels to finish the look.

Annabelle sighed once more and looked at her folded hands. She thought she would have been with him forever but of course, Annabelle knew it was too good to be true. He was too perfect in her eyes and he just...left. He moved out of their apartment with nothing that indicated that he was even there. It was as if he disappeared. He left nothing, but a letter saying he had gone with someone else. Another woman.

She checked her watch once more, he was supposed to be here at 8:00, and it was now 8:45.

She saw the host come up to her with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Miss but I can only wait fifteen more minutes and if you're..." he paused "the person that is supposed to meet with you does not show up we will have give up the table to another customer."

Annabelle smiled to what she hoped was a smile and nodded her in understanding as he gave a pity smile and walked away

Annabelle covered her face in her hands. She felt stares from the other guests. She was on the upside of town where the rich and famous prospered and here she thought she could fit in perhaps even get along with them. She didn't want to be perceived in any sort of social class but now judgment was hanging over her. She could hear murmurs around her. The host that came over earlier wasn't exactly silent in the exchange. Now she felt even more uncomfortable as other people were aware of her situation. Of course, it should have been obvious. A woman sitting alone in an expensive restaurant, not ordering any food, it was clear. She had been stood up. Not worthy. Thrown. Tossed away once more.

Annabelle huffed as she saw the host come back to inform her that she had to order or leave.

Annabelle shifted as she saw him come over and cough. Clearly, he was uneasy.

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid this table is needed."

Annabelle nodded and was about to stand up until she felt a hand on her shoulder that pushed her down back onto her seat.

"Excuse _me_ for being _um_ late. I was _uh_ _**busy**_ elsewhere." _Smack_

Annabelle turned and saw a man she was unfamiliar with as he pushed in her chair further toward the table. He slipped the man a fifty into the main front pocket of his coat and ordered water for them both. The man also ordered a Jack Daniels. The man looked towards her indicating if she wanted a drink.

Stunned and not knowing what else to do everything was so rushed. "Um a um uh I would like a martini please. Thank you," she could feel her cheeks burn hot.

The host smiled and left quickly to get the drinks.

Annabelle turned to the man in front of her as he took a seat. He was tall. Broad shoulders and well built. Annabelle swore she smelt musk or smoke on him that wasn't unpleasant nor that strong with a mix of cologne. He had blonde curly hair that pulled back but few strands framed his face. He had dark brown eyes that she swore were almost black, but she was surprised she didn't notice this sooner. It was brought to her attention as he bit his bottom lip and licked the corner of his lips. She felt her heart beat faster as she noticed the scars. The scars are badly healed. They were stitched up and spread to a Glasgow smile. The scars started at the two corners of his mouth and spread up to his mid cheeks.

Annabelle tore her eyes away ashamed by her rudeness to stare. She was brought up better than that. She played with the clothed napkin that held her silverware and looked back to him.

"Um forgive me, but who are you?"

"Me," he mocked as he put his hands against his chest. "I'm your date." _Smack_

Annabelle clenched her hands in nervousness. "I'm sorry, but I don't um I." She shook her head. 'Get over your nerves girl.'

"I'm sorry but there must have been some mistake. I was just about to leave. My date didn't show up. He was supposed to show up at eight. You don't have to do this." Annabelle grabbed her clutch, packed her phone, and took out her keys. She stopped what she was doing at his next words.

"I know," he said matter of factly. He bit his lip, brought a piece of bread to his mouth, and chewed as he poured the olive oil on an empty plate. "**Believe me** when I say that _uh_ _**no one**_ can _**make**_ me do _anything_. I was here, the _um_-whole time, watching you _shift_ and _squirm_ in embarrassment." He dipped the bread and ate it as he took another piece.

His eyes roamed over her form and Annabelle couldn't help but blush at the scrutiny. "I must stay purple is _definitely_ your color."

"Thank you. You look...handsome as well." What was she supposed to do?

He smirked and looked down at himself. "I made the suit myself."

Annabelle stood up. "I'm sorry um sir but I'm afraid I can't do this. I thank you for your kindness but I just." She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was dark like piercing into her soul. Her mouth dried just by the look on this man's face.

The look on his face almost dared her to oppose him. That if she should take a step from this table something bad would happen. She could feel it in her gut. Her stomach was twisting and turning in a painful way and Annabelle gently sat back down. How could this man have so much power in just his gaze?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the waiter with their drinks heading toward their table.

Hoping for a quick exit, she tried once more to leave. "Please sir this place is extremely expensive and..."

He spoke as if she didn't even speak. "Here is _um_ what's going to happen..." Smack. "You're going to keep me company for the _uh_ the evening, and I'll _take_ care of dinner for tonight."

"Excuse me."

The man snickered, leant his head on his hand, and licked his lips. "I'll take care of dinner if you keep _uh_ _me_ company for the _evening_." Smack.

Annabelle glared. Did this man really have the audacity to demand this of her? Spend the evening with him. She wasn't put off to where she needed to sell herself just to get a plate of food.

"Now let's _not_ get _**feisty**_." He put his hands up in mock surrender. His dark eyes bore into hers and he knew he had trapped her. "All _um_ I wanttt is to have dinner with _good company_ for tonight. _Perhhaps_" _smack_ "we _uh_ we can help each other."

Annabelle bit her lip. Who was she to refuse? She would get a free meal and perhaps even enjoy some company. The woman had been feeling lonely and this man was offering his company. Even pay a meal for her. In fact, he had saved her from embarrassing herself further by leaving the restaurant and all eyes staring at her. Annabelle lowered her head in defeat and just tried to make the best of the situation.

"Okay."

The waiter set down their drinks, took their orders, and left once more.

Annabelle shifted to a more comfortable position and crossed her legs from under the table.

The man leaned forward, crossed his arms over themselves, and leant against them on the table as she watched him lick his scars from agitation.

Annabelle realized that she didn't even know this man's name and she cursed herself for her rudeness once more.

"Annabelle," she just vomited out.

He quirked a brow as he took a sip of his Jack Daniels.

"My name that is, Annabelle." She took a sip of her martini and felt herself relaxing a bit already.

She watched him lick his lips. "Annabelle." Annabelle shivered when he said it. It was as if he was wrapping her up and caressing her when he spoke her name. "Annabelle," he repeated softly. "_Annie_."

He tapped his fingers across the table and took her hand. "Names Jack," he took a sip of his whiskey.

Then the couples night started. They talked of their interests, disinterests, stuff they loved, hated, goals, and all the clichés in their conversation. After awhile, Annabelle started to relax and even laughed for real in the first time in months. Of course, the drinks helped also. She found herself having great conversations and with a man, she was attracted too. Annabelle found herself staring at him, more admiring him really. He had a strong jaw and his eyes were just beautiful. She always had a weakness for a man's eyes. However, a man's smile really got her attention. She then eyed Jack's smile. Well it was more of a crooked smirk really. Nevertheless, for some reason she could tell, it was genuine. She wasn't even staring at his scars, in truth; she hardly noticed them the entire time they have talked.

Before she knew, it was 11:00 at night. During their conversation, Annabelle thought he had looked unfamiliar when he first sat down but now she was sure she had seen him before. Throughout dinner, she tried to put him somewhere but it wasn't working. Her mind was just drawing a blank.

Annabelle then turned to the side to look out the window. She paused as she saw someone reading a newspaper and on the front page was an image of the Joker. Annabelle shivered. He had caused havoc a few years ago.

Just like that, it clicked. She looked at the scars, the red paint covering them, and quickly turned to...Jack...was that really even his name. She knew her face showed what she thought. She was always an open book. He was staring at her with a brow raised and turned to where she was gazing out the window. He saw the newspaper and actually smiled. He smirked evilly as he licked the corner of his lips with a smack and turned back towards her, the grin still in place. Her eyes grew wide and her heart was pounding in her chest. Shoot, he knew she recognized him now.

"Well," he drawled out as he gave a smack to his scars. "Looks like the secret's out."

Annabelle froze in her chair but didn't' move. She looked around the room and saw all the people still into their conversation. She couldn't' believe this was happening. She was sitting; she was having dinner, fucking dinner, with the Joker himself. The man that brought so much chaos in Gotham brought this city to its knees. Annabelle felt like an idiot. How did she not notice? She thought back to their conversations and he didn't hint on anything. They had a normal conversation. Dare she say it Annabelle had even enjoyed his company. She enjoyed it. She had fun conversing with the Joker. THE JOKER.

"Now_** now**_," he saw her shiver and her short of breathe. He was actually suprised that this woman didn't jump out of her seat and run scremaing. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. She took a sip of her drink downing it and placing it shakily back on the top of the table.

He took a sip of his whiskey. "Our uh...our _**deal**_ still stands." How could he sound so casual about this?

"And if I say no."

The Joker glared at her. His eyes then gazed lazily around the room, seeing all the rich society enjoying themselves without a care in the world. They were blind to the danger they were in. "_**Annie**_," he grounded out in a nasty manner. "You don't _**wanttt**_ to say _**no**_ to me."

Annabelle recognized the threat. If she said no all these people would be in danger. Hell, if all he wanted was dinner why not say yes and just get it over with already.

She cursed herself as her voice came out shaky. She licked her lips. "How do I know you will keep your word? How do I know these people are safe?"

He arched an eyebrow at that. This woman was more concerned about _these_ peoples safety rather than her own. Interesting. He licked his lips. The Joker took her hand and engulfed it in his own as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand. He intertwined their fingers together and Annabelle did her best not to pull her hand away. She seen his temper on TV and she planned to avoid his wrath at all cost.

"I'm a _**man**_ of _my_ _**word**_."

"Miss?" Annabelle nearly jumped in her seat. She turned to the waiter and her eyes paused to look at Jack...or Joker? She didn't know what to call him now. He still had that smug look on his face and merely brought his finger to his mouth and tapped it. Indicating to keep her mouth shut.

"Um yes please. Could I have a refill please? Um actually bring two please I've...I've just been stressed with work lately," she tried for a lame excuse.

"Very well, Miss. You as well Sir?"

The Joker nodded and watched around them to make sure everyone was still busy with their own business.

He turned back and saw Annabelle just staring at him. Waiting.

"Well this is a first." _Smack_ "Who would have thought that I _um_ I...could have a pleasant sit down dinner and not _cause havoc_ or _screams_ ringing through my eardrums. Much less with such an _**alluring**_ woman."

Annabelle bit her lip and downed her drink. "Yes it is quite surprising. I certainly never thought I would ever run into the Joker himself much less talk with him. God forbid have dinner with him." Annabelle couldn't help it she cracked. She started to laugh and the Joker watched her with both eyebrows raised.

She giggled and tried to contain her laughter. Her life has just fallen apart lately and now it seemed for an all time low. Her mother always taught her that when things go bad all you can do is just laugh about it. Just laugh and then move on.

She held her hand above her mouth to hide and stifle her laughter, but a hand grabbed her wrist harshly. She stopped at that when the Joker's hand held her hand down on the table.

"_**Don't hide it**_," he growled out. "Your smile. **Don't** ever **hide** _it_."

Annabelle licked her lips. Not knowing what to say she started to blabber. And she would have smacked herself at her next choice words.

"Um you too."

The Joker bit his lip and gave a chuckle. A normal one and it was rough sounding, husky.

The Joker smacked his lips and downed his whiskey. "No _**uh**_ no need to worry..._uh..._ about..."_smack"_ that Doll. There...is _um_ no _**hiding**_ _um_ these," he gestured to his scars.

Once again, her mouth blabbered on. "I wasn't talking about the scars."

The Joker smirked once more and ordered another drink for them both.

And with that, the night continued on. Annabelle did her best to make things appear they were all right.

The waiter came back with a desert menu and she actually saw the Joker's eyes brighten in excitement.

"Want anything," _lick_ "Doll?"

"No, no thanks. I'm not big on sweets."

The Joker shook his head at her and shoved the menu in her face. "I insist." Annabelle took one look into his eyes and immediately gave in. She hoped once she pacified him she could escape and pretend this all never happened.

Annabelle with held a sigh and looked over the menu. "I'll have the regular cheesecake but" she couldn't help but blush thinking what she was going to say would be childish, "Could I please have strawberries on top...whip cream too. Um to go please."

The waiter nodded and left them. He was back with the piece of cheesecake wrapped up in a box and wished the two a good night.

The Joker stood up, walked over to Annabelle, and scooted out her chair. She got out of the chair and picked up the box of dessert. They walked their way out of the main area and toward the host.

Annabelle breathed deeply, the night was almost over, and soon she would be free.

She passed the host and the man wished them a goodnight however, he paused in his sentence when the young man stared at the Joker's scars. The host couldn't have been out of college yet. He was young and the one thing most noticeable on his person was a large black blocky ring on his middle finger with some sort of symbol. A family crest she assumed.

Annabelle took a breath hoping he didn't recognize the Joker and it didn't seem that way. He was just staring. Annabelle looked toward the Joker and he was clearly agitated. She saw him finger something slim in his pants pocket and Annabelle already had an idea of what it was. A knife. All she could think about was all his previous victims with the horror on their faces as the Joker carved their faces. Annabelle, thinking quickly, placed her hand in his, the one playing with the knife. She intertwined their fingers like before, and gave a firm squeeze. She then brought herself closer to his front so their chests were touching.

His gaze dropped to hers and she gulped at the look. "Ready," she whispered. The Joker still didn't budge. Annabelle cursed her bad luck. She then stood on her tiptoes, which was quite difficult in her heels. She then whispered to him. "You gave me your word that we would spend the evening together."

The Joker seemed to reign in his temper for the moment and lead the two of them outside.

The Joker had his arm wrapped around hers and they both walked down the street. Annabelle struggled to not lean against him but he wasn't having any of that as he pulled her closer to his side.

The Joker smiled wickedly at her and suggested that he walk her home.

Annabel nervously shook her head. "It's no problem I will be fine."

"Hmmm," he licked his lips. "I think not. You never know what could pop out in the night," he gave a cackle.

"I'm sure nothing is worse than yourself."

He giggled and leaned in closer so he was next to her ear. "Exactly my point Annie."

"Don't call me Annie."

He continued, ignoring what she said, "Now listen, _**Annie**_. I'm the big bad. I make the rapists _**crawl**_ back into their dark _um_ holes of pornography and filth. I make the murderers _fear_ of coming out and getting..._**massacred**_ by me instead. I make the drug lords second-guess themselves. I would say you are the _**safest**_ with me. And besides you agreed on keeping me company for the evening."

Annabelle couldn't help but nod. "So I did."

"Great! Now lead the way."

Annabelle didn't know what else to do but to walk in the direction of her apartment. If she wanted to get out of this alive. He did say that he would let her go after this evening. However, whether she trusted him to keep his word was still questionable.

They walked about six blocks from the restaurant took a few turns and three blocks more she was home. She tapped her card against the card reader; the door buzzed, and let them in. She lived on the top floor and started taking the stairs. There was no elevator in her apartment building. She wobbled a bit from the buzz of the alcohol. Her drinks were finally weighing on her and she felt tired as she stumbled against the step.

Strong arms stopped her fall and with a small chuckle, the Joker heaved her into his arms and carried her up the last flight of stairs to her door.

"There there now I think _someone_ has had a _bit too_ much **fun**." He laughed.

"Now Annie where is your key?" _Smack._

"Key," she murmured tiredly. "I can get in myself, Joker."

The Joker set her down and held her up against the wall.

"Now now _**Annie**_, not on _uh_, first name basis anymore."

"Joker I can get in myself."

"I _doubt_ that." He murmured against her neck and inhaled her scent.

He then took her purse and dug into it looking for the key. He picked Annie back up in his arms and opened her door.

He brought her to her bedroom and saw that there wasn't much to it. Joker placed Annie on the bed. He then crawled over her and balanced himself over her, with his arms on either side of her face. He licked his lips with a smack.

Her eyes were wide open now as she finally registered where she was and who was now balancing over her form. She placed her hands on his biceps as if to stop him from doing anything.

The Joker smirked as placed his forehead against hers.

"Joker," She whispered softly. She could feel her adrenaline pump through her body but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. If he wanted to take her, he could. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

As if reading her mind he decided to play with her.

"Want _me_ to _**spend the night**_," he said huskily.

She froze. "Joker...stop."

He grinned evilly, took the back of her head, and brought it forward so his lips pressed against her neck.

"Joker," she licked her lips. "You said you were a man of your word."

Joker laughed..."And _uh..._you _uh_ _**believed**_ me?"

Annabelle choked in a sob and covered her mouth with both hands trying to calm herself

Joker smiled at his work and ran a hand down her face. "Don't worry..._um_ _**Annie**_," he said in mocking comfort. "I _uh "smack"_ **decided** earlier this evening, that I'm _um_ going "_smack"_ going to let _**you go tonight**_." _Smack_.

"_Now_ there is only one last _um_ little _tiny_ thing to _uh_ do."

Annabelle gave him a questioning look; her brows furrowed in worry.

_"Um_ **don'**t _uh _worry." He breathed deeply. "**I'll lead**."

The Joker placed his lips against hers and Annabelle held in her breath. Her eyes instantly closed wishing this wasn't real. She remained passive and didn't move an inch as the Joker's lips ran over hers. His lips were smooth but were rough at the corners as his lips meshed her hers. He started to rougher as he pushed his lips hard against hers and bit her bottom lip for her to open up. She tensed as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. The Joker took in her her taste he was greedy for he didn't leave any part of her mouth untouched. He then pushed back and she took in a breath to breathe.

The Joker smirked as he watched her chest go up and down as she sucked in the much-needed air. He stood up from the bed and looked at her. Her dress was slightly crinkled and her eyes were glassy as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her cheeks were red and her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss.

Beautiful was the only term he had for her. He licked his lips and cocked his head. He straightened his suit jacket and ran a hand through his hair. The Joker then turned from her, left her bedroom, and walked out of her apartment shutting the door with a click.

Annabelle was so exhausted from the night that all she did was crawl under the covers and instantly fell asleep, in the purples dress and all.

**So did I do all right? Should I continue the story?**

**I'veGoneMad.**


End file.
